Sean Bean
Sean Bean (* 17. April 1959 als Shaun Mark Bean in Sheffield, South Yorkshire) ist ein britischer Schauspieler und Charakterdarsteller, spezialisiert auf komplexe Schurkenfiguren. Kurzbiographie Sean Bean wurde am 17. April 1959 als Sohn von Rita [Mädchenname Tuckwood Anm.] und Brian K. Bean in gutbürgerliche Verhältnisse hineingeboren. Sein Vater war in zweiter Generation Inhaber eines fünfzig Mitarbeiter starken Metallverarbeitungsunternehmens. Nachdem er zunächst tageweise im familiären Betrieb arbeitete, erhielt Bean, der sich bereits seit seiner College-Zeit für Schauspielerei begeisterte, 1981 ein Stipendium für die renommierte Royal Academy of Dramatic Art, an welcher er 1983 seinen Abschluss machte. Zwischen 1986 und 1988 war er aktives Mitglied der Royal Shakespeare Company und trat in Shakespeares Romeo und Julia (Romeo and Juliet) und Ein Sommernachtstraum (A Midsummer Night’s Dream) auf, sowie in The Fair Maid of the West von Thomas Heywood (*~1573; †1641). 1986 feierte er zudem sein Spielfilm-Debut in Caravaggio von Derek Jarman (*1942; †1994). In den späten 1980er- und frühen 1990er Jahren erlangte er zunehmende Popularität als TV-Darsteller und wirkte in mehreren BBC-Produktionen mit. Große Bekanntheit brachte ihm auch die Hauptrolle des britischen Soldaten Major Richard Sharpe in der Historien-Kriegs-Serie Die Scharfschützen (Sharpe), die er von 1993 bis 1997, sowie in den Jahren 2006 und 2008 verkörperte. Mit der vierteiligen Miniserie Scarlett von 1994, die die Ereignisse der opulenten Literaturverfilmung Vom Winde verweht (Gone with the Wind) aus dem Jahr 1939 fortsetzt, gelang Bean an der Seite des James Bond-Darstellers Timothy Dalton (*1946) der Sprung nach Hollywood. [[Datei:Trevelyan-goldeneye-promo-1.png|thumb|left|Sean Bean als Trevelyan - Publicityfoto von 1995.]] 1995 tauchte auch er ins 007-Filmuniversum ein als er neben Pierce Brosnan (*1953) im Bond-Film GoldenEye von Martin Campbell den Hauptantagonisten Alec Trevelyan verkörperte. Mit der Rolle des verräterischen Doppel-Null-Agenten, der beabsichtigt, das Londoner Finanzzentrum ins Chaos zu stürzen und sich nebenher ein exorbitantes Vermögen unter den Nagel zu reißen, gelang ihm endgültig der internationale Durchbruch. Ab den 2000er Jahren strebte er vermehrt einen Imagewandel an, um sich nicht ausschließlich auf das Schurkenfach festlegen zu lassen und bemühte sich um sympathischere Rollen wie beispielsweise den stolzen Krieger Boromir in der 2001 bis 2003 veröffentlichten, aufwendigen Filmadaption von J. R. R. Tolkiens Der Herr der Ringe (The Lord of the Rings) und den listenreichen Odysseus in Troja (Troy) von Wolfgang Peterson aus dem Jahr 2004. Nachdem er zwischenzeitlich ans Theater zurückgekehrt war, spielte er 2011 in der ersten Staffel der Erfolgsserie Game of Thrones den Part des Lord Eddard Stark. In der sechsteiligen Drama-Serie Broken von 2016 verkörperte er einen passionierten katholischen Priester, der sich bemüht, seinen Gemeindemitgliedern bei ihren alltäglichen Sorgen beizustehen und zugleich gegen Flashbacks aus seiner eigenen traumatischen Kindheit ankämpfen muss. Für seine intensive Darstellung wurde er mit dem BAFTA als bester Hauptdarsteller ausgezeichnet. Sean Bean ist seit 2017 zum fünften Mal verheiratet und Vater von drei Töchtern, zwei aus zweiter- und eine aus dritter Ehe. Inzwischen ist er zudem vierfacher Großvater. Wissenswertes * Sean Bens Charakter Alec Trevelyan wurde nach dem BBFC-Zensor John Trevelyan (*1903; †1986) benannt, der mitunter für die Bewertung und Altersfreigabe der frühen Bond-Filme verantwortlich war und diesen bekanntermaßen eher kritisch gegenüberstand. * Seine Interpretation des Schurken Trevelyan wird als großer Entwicklungsschritt in der Darstellung der Bond-Gegenspieler angesehen, da Beans Charakter nach nachvollziehbaren Motivationen handelt, persönliche Tiefe besitzt und somit “greifbarer“ wirkt als die vorangegangenen größenwahnsinnigen Gegner, die nach Macht und/oder einer neuen Weltordnung gieren. * Bean ist Absolvent der prestigeträchtigen Londoner Schauspielschule Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. Weitere RADA-Absolventen, die ihren Weg ins 007-Franchise fanden sind: Die Bond-Darsteller Roger Moore und Timothy Dalton, die M-Darsteller Bernard Lee und Ralph Fiennes, die Q-Darsteller Desmond Llewelyn und Ben Whishaw, sowie die Schurken-Darsteller Jonathan Pryce und Sydney Tafler. * Viele der von Sean Bean dargestellten Charaktere sterben einen brutalen Tod, so auch sein Bond-Gegenspieler Trevelyan, der zunächst in einen Abgrund stürzt und anschließend unter den Trümmern einer riesigen Satellitenschüssel zermalmt wird. Seine zahlreichen Filmtode betreffend, sagte Bean in einem Interview, Boromirs Sterbeszene sei sein “Lieblingstod“ gewesen: »''Man könnte sich keinen heldenhafteren Tod wünschen!« (»''You couldn’d ask for a more heroic death!«) Siehe auch Hauptartikel: trevelyan-goldeneye-portrait-1.png|Alec Trevelyan GoldenEye|link=Alec Trevelyan en:Sean Bean fr:Sean Bean Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Gegenspieler-Darsteller